Just This One Time
by Unsugar
Summary: What they wanted was this one chance, before fate decided to separate them again. After all, they were not meant for each other. PhanxAl. For LJ comm 7 sins virtues, theme A - Lust.


**Title:** Just This One Time  
**Author:** Faker of Innocence aka goldenneko  
**Theme: **Theme A – 4. Lust  
**Fandom: **Marchen Awakens Romance  
**Pairing: **Phantom x Alviss  
**Rating:** Borderline R  
**Genre(s):** Romance, angst  
**Warning(s):** Err…. Badly written R fic? And unbeta-ed.  
**Word Count: **562  
**Disclaimer:** I have checked my account bank; still do not have enough money to own Alviss, Phantom or Marchen Awakens Romance. And never will.  
**Summary:** What they wanted was this one chance, before fate decided to separate them again. After all, they were not meant for each other. [PhanxAl]

----------------------------

The bed creaked, though the two figures on it moving almost quietly, as if wanting to hide what they were doing from the world.

Two lips collided, gently at first before feelings and emotions hidden for so long overcame everything. Tongues dancing and hands holding onto each other desperately, as if wanting to melt into each other.

The blue-haired teen was the first to break the kiss, as the need for air became too ovewhelming for him to ignore. "Phantom…" he rasped, voice quiet and husky.

The one above him just smiled, slightly panting and eyes slightly glazed from the passionate kiss they had shared earlier.

Kissing the younger man lightly on the lips, the Knight darted down, lips moving slowly and sensually over the red lines marring the pale skin, starting from the ones on the cheeks.

Alviss gasped slightly as cold lips brushed his collarbone, hands tightening their hold on pale shoulders. "Pha-… Phantom, I…"

"Wait for just a while longer, Alviss. Now that I finally have you, I intend to take this slowly," the immortal said, tongue flicking over a hard nipple, earning another gasp from his younger lover.

For that while, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of soft moaning, and rustling of moving bodies on the sheets as Phantom continued to put light kisses all over the youth under him.

Until Alviss let out a barely-stifled scream as the older kissed his inner thigh.

Panting, the cursed teen moved one hand to grasp the silver hair, and another on the sheet, twisting it in his fist until his knuckle turned white.

"I take it you like it, then?" The only answer he received was another loud gasp as he nipped the other thigh.

Slowly, he mapped Alviss' thighs, knees and legs; all the while with the other still grasping his hair, trying to make him move faster, closer.

Finally realising that his wish would not be granted anytime soon, the blue-haired teen pulled the older man from his actions, smashing their lips together in a desperate manner.

"Do it… now," he panted, glaring at the amused face of Phantom, "Or don't do it… at all."

He received only a smirk as his reply. "But why should I? I told you, I want to take this slowly. We have all the time we want."

As if a trigger of some sort, tears suddenly began to slide down from the glazed blue eyes, surprising the immortal man.

Watching the tears flowed down the other's face, Phantom caressed a flushed cheek gently. "Why are you crying, Alviss?"

Alviss' dazed eyes snapped wide open at that. His hand that was twisting the sheet earlier rose up to his face, finally noticing the tears on his own face. "I… I don't know…"

Phantom leaned in and licked the tears, before kissing the swollen lips in front of him. "It's alright, Alviss. It won't be for long now."

With that, he moved his hand lower and parted the youth's thighs for him to settle in between. As he caressed Alviss to completion, his thoughts wondered to one thing.

'_Tomorrow, we'll be separated. You will go back to your friends and I'll remain here, waiting for things that might never happen.'_

Though deep inside his heart, Phantom silently wanted to hope that Alviss will choose to be with him, forever.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: To be honest, I'm not actually happy with this piece, but I can't figure it out why. So after revising more than just a few times, I decided to upload it. Someone has to like it, right?

CC is well appreciated.

Thank you for reading.

F.o.I


End file.
